narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Takishi Ōtsutsuki
Takishi Ōtsutsuki ''' (Takishi大槻, Ōtsutsuki ''' Takishi) Is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan and of the Akatsuki. He is partnered usually with Boruto Uzumaki/Tobi the two create the Dōjutsu Duo or the Visual Prowess Pair. He dislikes his clan's method of gaining their power, and rather than use the Divine fruit he chose to train and hone his powers and abilities over time. He is highly skilled in all aspects of Ninjutsu. He is also older than Boruto despite his overall appearance and acts as a mentor and father-like figure following the death of Naruto at the hands of Kawaki. Background Takishi was born into the Mars branch of the Ōtsutsuki clan. The Mars branch had intermarried with female humans who had a Kekki Genkai of the eye. Their offspring looked remarkably human when compared to their Main and Moon branch cousins. Takishi's parents died when he was young leaving him an orphan. He is somehow related to Kaguya, Toneri, Momoshiki, and Kinshiki, it is also implied he dislikes them, as he talks about the three minus Toneri with disgust. Takishi at some point in his life arrived on earth following the Civil war within the Ōtsutsuki clan that lead the Mars branch to be wiped out by the Main branch. He had arrived during the early days of the warring states period. He then moved in with the Uchiha clan and trained with them before leaving to travel the world. Unlike much of his clansmen, he didn't seek the fruit of the divine tree. Instead he hon his powers and abilities through decades of training and fighting as a mercenary. He went into hiding during the 4th Great Ninja World war because of Kaguya. Following the end of the war, Orochimaru encountered him and Takishi defeated him. The Rogue shinobi told him of an organization that was a mercenary based group. Enroute to meet with the Akatsuki, he encountered an defeated Saskue Uchiha. He healed him and then went on his way. Later he joined and worked alone until Boruto Uzumaki/Tobi joined and was partnered with him. Personality Despite his young appearance Takishi acts more mature. He makes sure Boruto doesn't get into trouble but he ends up being dragged into one of Boruto/Tobi's fights such as he stopped Boruto from interfering in the Chuin exams and the fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hugya. Takishis acts polite and like a gentleman which startles his opponents, for example, he refused to fight Sakura simply because she was a woman, only doing so in self-defense. Tatkishi has a serious expression on his face, and due to him hiding his emotions wither on or off the battlefield many have come to the wrong conclusion that he is apathetic. Tatkishi does act apathetic at times, like when he tossed Hinata into his pocket dimension, or nonchantly punching Naruto in the face, and when asked why he only replied: "Because he wouldn't shut up." Appearance Tatkishi appears as a young male, with tan skinned and long white hair. He roughly stands about 165.10 cm or 5'5. He does wear a standard Akatsuki robe, however, he has stated that it gets in the way of battle. During battle he is often shirtless, the sage of the sixth paths tattoo is on his chest. He wears fishnets to cover his arms and his legs. He wears green pants that end just below his knees, and a white long sleeve shirt which wrapped around his waist. Abilities Apart from being a member of an extraterrestrial clan. Takishi through decades of training. Is consider an elite shinobi on par with Naruto Uzumaki and even being compared with Madara Uchiha in terms of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He makes use of his superior abilities but also hides his true powers well choosing to hold back then waiting for a perfect opportunity to reveal his full strength. Ninjutsu Takishi is well versed in various types of jutsu. This is due to him being able to use any type regardless of nature affinity. He is able to use Ōtsutsuki clan techniques such as interdimensional travel, teleportation, and high Chakkra levels. He can also use other clan techniques due to possessing all three great Dōjutsus. He also has an odd Susanoo which appears as an light blue women with an extra set of arms connected to her main set of arms. Nature transformation Takishi is able to use any jutsu regardless of nature affinity he can even create combinations of different affinities. He was able to combine water and lighting and lava and ice. Taijutsu Takishi through years of training, and combat experience Takishi is skilled in Taijutsu. He is on par with Taijutsu experts like Rock Lee and Might Guy. He was able to best Saskue Uchiha easily just using his pure strength alone. He uses an unknown Taijutsu fighting style. Senjutsu Takishi is able to use Wood Release, and activate sage mode. Though he explained to Boruto his dislikes using this ability as it is highly destructive. Dōjutsu Takishi is unique in that he posses all three of the Great Dōjutsu, Sharingan, Rinnegan, and the Byakugan. This also him to use all abilities granted by each eye in connection with each other. By the start of the anime, he has awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It also grants him a huge edge on the battlefield. Allowing 360 degrees vision, and both the "Eye of Hypnotism", and the "Eye of Insight". His byakugan grants similar abilities to a fellow Akatsuki member and byakugan wielder Hazarshi Hugya. The only difference is its appearance. It has three crescent shaped moons that appear in the eye. Other than increase his vision they perform no other function. Takishi's rinnegan allows him to call down meteorites from space, and perform the almighty push and the six paths of pain. He can also perform shattered and scattered heavens and it also aids him in performing powerful jutsu, summoning, and attacks. New era In other media Takishi does appear in a cameo appearance in Boruto: Naruto the Movie along with Tobi. The two had time traveled and were hunting down Kawaki. Tobi wanted to see and reflect on the mistake his past self-made. Trivia Quotes Category:S- Ranked Category:Shinobi